


Seven Days

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: Happy meets someone new. Someone different. A little jaunt of their relationship through the week.





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Playlist:** _[Seven Days - Craig David](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNSgKDRndpQ)_  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

 

**~Monday~**

You were standing in the pain relief aisle, comparing Tylenol cold and flu with Advil’s cold and flu medications. As you studied the back of either of package you hummed an old song to yourself. You couldn’t recall what the words were but it was stuck in your head anyways. You bopped your head up and down, turning the Tylenol box over. You placed it back on the shelf and picked up the generic brand one. You sighed, poking your hip out to the side, your dress swaying with the movement. You dropped the Advil branded one and decided to go with the generic one. It was the cheapest of the three and you weren’t about to spend your entire paycheck stocking up on cold meds. You turned to leave, your nose still down making sure that that you grabbed the one with both night and day pills. As you moved, you were halted by the looming presence right next to you. You startled, and gazed up. A bald man, riddled in tattoos and wearing a leather vest had his arm outstretched right past your face and was picking up the Tylenol package. You let out a tiny squeak, snapping your hand up to your mouth and widening your eyes. The man stopped, his arm staying still and peered down at you. You dropped your hand, giving him a nervous smile. Your eyes were still wide, nearly popping out. He raised one eyebrow as he stared down at you. You peaked over to make sure it really was the Tylenol one he grabbed. You shook your head, grabbed the same box as yours and handed it him.

“Same results – cheaper price.” You patted the box in his hand and slipped around him.

You dipped your hand beneath your hair and tossed it over your shoulder. You snuck a glance behind you and saw as the dark eyed man stared after you. You gave him an innocent smile and a tiny wave, before disappearing into the next aisle.

  **~Tuesday~**

You had your purse slung over your shoulder as you rummaged through. You used up your last tissue and desperately needed another one.

“Ugh!” You groaned, and stomped your foot.

In a flush you collapsed against the curb and bent your knees together. This had to be the worst time of year to get sick. You never got sick. The universe was out to get you. You picked at the clasp on your sandals and frowned.

“Drop something?” You heard a foreign rasp sound from above you.

You shielded your eyes from the sun and stared up. It was the same man from yesterday. The one you ran into at the drug store.

You sniffled and shook your head, “No. Just wallowing in my own self-pity.”

He nodded in acknowledgement and stood next you for a short moment. You nodded your head, getting over your small freak out and stood back up. You wiped at the back of your legs, making sure there wasn’t any dust on your pants or bottom. When you glanced back up, you saw the man’s eyes lingering on your backside and you giggled. His gaze snapped up to yours and you noticed as he fought the smirk trying to break through on his mouth. You tilted your head to the side, lifting a hand into your hair and twirling a strand around your index finger. You saw as he swallowed, following the movement of your finger and the expression on your face. He clenched his teeth together and your let your bottom lip stick out in a questioning pout.

He rolled his eyes, “Your number?”

You blushed, not believing what he’d just asked. You rested the back of your hand on your forehead, closing your eyes and trying to calm the panic that was threatening to overwhelm you. You weren’t used to men approaching you. You mostly walked through life admiring good looking men from afar. You never thought you’d have one standing a few feet from you, and asking for your number.

You took a deep breath, “You want my number?”

You needed to confirm. You needed to make sure you weren’t about to make a fool of yourself. He nodded and you nearly jumped for joy, before you remembered that he was standing in front of you still. You held your hand out, waiting for him to take the cue. He stared at your opened hand for thirty seconds before he clued in and then reached into his jeans pocket. He dropped the black flip phone into your palm. You turned it over and flicked it open. You dialed your number and pressed the call button.

You smiled up at him, handing it back to him, “There. Now you can just program it under my name and it’s in your phone.”

He nodded, about to turn away when he stopped, “What’s your name?”

You flushed, grinding your teeth together and murmured, “Y/N.”

He nodded again, typing the name into his phone and then turned around. He was already down the block when you realized you hadn’t asked for his name. Shit! You were so easily flustered. You smoothed your hair down and turned around, making your way across the street. It wasn’t like he’d call you anyways.

  **~Wednesday~**

You smoothed down the front of your dress. You were still in shock. He called you up last night, asking if you were busy today. You told him you were free and then he told you were to meet him. You then proceeded to forget to get his name for the second time. He hadn’t told you were he was taking you, or what was appropriate attire so you opted for a simple white, pink and orange sundress. You wore your favourite burlap wedges and had your fingers adorned in layered rings. You pulled out your compact mirror and did another check on your make up, fluffed up your hair and ran your finger along your lips, spreading out the shiny lip gloss. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been on a date. That was a lie but you really didn’t remember being this nervous last time. While you were busy worrying about the outcome of this night you failed to notice the roar of a motorcycle engine. It wasn’t until he was pulling up in front of you that you realized it was him. He stopped the bike, up against the curb and waited for your move.

“I-uh… Am I supposed to get on?” You stuttered.

He gave you a smug smirk, his eyes roaming over your bare legs. You sucked on the inside of your cheek. Was that supposed to be a come on? Was he waiting to see if you were about to run scared? He noticed your pause and held out a hand to you. You lifted your arm, stopped and then reached out. He yanked you closer and planted his lips against yours. You sighed into his body, sagging against him. His strong arm kept you upright when your knees gave out beneath you. He pulled away and set you back down on your own two feet. When he was sure you wouldn’t topple over, he pushed out his kickstand and killed the engine. He slid off the side and slung his arm around your shoulders. You breathed in sharply, unprepared for his forward gesture. He tugged you in close and led the way down the street.

A few minutes down the road he stopped, turning into the local bar. You let out a relieved breath. He guided you in through the door and veered to the left, where the booths were. It was still early enough that there was a waitress on duty and she came up to your table within the minute you both sat down.

As you both settled into your seats, on opposite sides of the table, you were starting to panic again. Was your make-up ok? Did your mascara smudge? You glanced down, making sure you weren’t showing too much cleavage. The waitress came over and he ordered a glass of whiskey and a beer. You ordered two vodka cranberries. You were both silent, waiting for the drinks to arrive. When the waitress returned you downed the first drink in one gulp. Your date raised an eyebrow, a subtle hint of approval on his face. The waitress turned to leave when you caught her wrist.

You held up two fingers, “Two more please.”

She nodded and walked away. The man across from you had a smirk on his face as he gazed at you. You downed your second drink. Liquid courage. You hated to admit it but you were too shy to keep this date going on your own.

“Happy.” He spoke.

You shook your head, “Are you asking me if I am?”

He laughed, a strange sound from a man with his demeanour, “No. It’s my name.

You gulped, realizing how silly you must have sounded to him. Happy, you thought. If you thought his laugh was a strange anecdote, than his name was an astronomical stretch. The waitress came back with your drinks and left, giving you the time to get to know one another. You shot down your third order and slammed the empty glass down against the table. The corners of his lips lifted even more at your obvious intolerance to alcohol.

  **~Thursday~**

You were both back at the bar. Wednesday had been a bit of a letdown. You drank too much too fast and he had to take you home earlier than you’d hoped. You apologized profusely to him the entire trek to your front door. He didn’t say much but each time you peeked a look up at him, he had a small glimmer of a smile on his lips. If you were surprised he called you the first time, you never expected to get a second date after the disaster of your first.

You’d gotten here first and posted yourself at the bar, nursing a gin and seven. After he’d been half an hour late, you were gearing up to pay your bill and leave. He wasn’t about to show up. It was all a joke. As you gathered your things, a rough tanned skin hand landed against the bar next to you. You jumped at the sudden appearance and noticed the two large gold and silver rings. You followed the arm attached to the hand and acknowledged the familiar design of tattoos. You gulped as you set eyes on his lips, seeing them in a tight line.

“Going somewhere?” His rasp was low but loud enough to be heard clearly over the chatter.

You shook your head, “I was beginning to think you stood me up.”

His hand covered yours and pulled you up out of your chair. In a fit of spontaneity, something extremely out of the norm for you, you tugged his face towards yours and pressed a passionate kiss to his mouth. He let his hand fall away from your hand and rest against the side of your hip. Your hands fisted into the thick material of his vest. You licked along the crease of his mouth and felt as he groaned at the contact.

“Feel like continuing this somewhere more private?” You proposed.

He snatched up your purse and hooked his arm around your waist, nearly dragging you out the front doors. You giggled into the warm summer night.

  **~Friday, Saturday & Sunday~**

You woke up with your legs tangled in the sheets. Your hair was splayed all over the place and you pushed it out of your face. You rolled over and were met by a solid form. You blinked, registering the man lying next to you.

“Morning.” You smiled.

His eyes were peering at you, as if he’d never fallen asleep. He didn’t respond verbally but instead dipped his head in low, nudging your face up with his nose and meeting your mouth with his. He pulled away, and you frowned displeased with the lack of contact.

“We’re doing this again.” He muttered, rolling out of the bed and grabbing his boxers.

You watched his naked backside as he retreated into the bathroom. Oh yes, you would be. You’d be seeing him daily, if you had your way.


End file.
